


A breeding session

by TheSpicyTamale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Choking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpicyTamale/pseuds/TheSpicyTamale
Summary: Howdy guys! This is my first ever post here, I've written a few concepts on Instagram but I felt this was good enough for here





	A breeding session

He smirks as he stood over his partner, he was at least half a foot taller than them. He growls softly as he sinks his teeth into their neck as his hands wandered their body. He grabbed and groped whatever his hands came across. He released his bite leaving marks, he kissed up their neck and to their lips. "Fuck" He mumbled their smell intoxicating as it filled his nose. He locked lips with them, their tongues in a wrestling match. He pulled away as a string of saliva trailed.  
His manhood stiffed in his jeans causing them to bulge. They look down and smirk as they palm their bulge "You're so big" They purr and undo his belt and button, pushing his jeans down. His manhood almost fell out of his boxers as it sprung from the restricting jeans. They pushed their hand into their boxers and fondled their member, teasing and rubbing. He hated being teased, they knew that but they loved what came after.  
They give him puppy dog eyes as his hand found it's way to their throat. He pushes them up against the wall, squeezing their neck. They gasp and whimper, his hand going to their crotch. He palms them in their sweet spot, they let out a stifled moan. While this happened his cock was out, and their hand was pumping it. His foreskin rolled back and forth, covering and uncovering his tip which was now slick with precum. He moans softly, their hand was small and soft perfect for handjobs. He kept his hand on their throat, but soon let it go as they slid to their knees. "Cum for me sir! Please Alpha cum for me!" They whimpered like the worthless cum dump they are. He smirks and shook his head "The only place I'm cumming is in you, you know the rules Cum Whore".  
He pulled away and grabbed his belt. They whimper and stand up as he folded the belt. He slams them into the wall, their back towards him. He chuckles and yanks down their pants. He ran the belt along their ass before whipping them with it. They yelp and whine "I'm sorry Alpha!" He whips them again for good measure, their ass already red. He grabs their arms and puts them behind them. He uses the belt and binds their hands behind them.  
He moved them to the kitchen island where he bent them over. He pulls their underwear down and admires their beauty. He chuckles and started to rub them, moans and whimpers filled the kitchen as the sub quickly reaches their climax. Their juices soaking the floor and their legs.


End file.
